The present invention relates to a liquid dispensing and fuel vapor recovery system and more particularly to a hose and adapter assembly which will dispense liquid volatile fuel while recovering the fuel vapors without admixing the two particularly in the recovery system.
It is conventional practice to store volatile hydrocarbon fuel such as gasoline at a service station in underground reservoirs from which the gasoline is pumped into the fuel tank of a customer's vehicle. As these fuel tanks are filled with gasoline, the vaporized fuel in the vehicle tank is displaced therefrom and escapes into the surrounding atmosphere. In certain areas of the United States, anti-pollution legislation has required the recovery and return of the volatile vapors of the gasoline during such filling operations. Newly designed pollution recovery apparatus for use in service station pumps including newly designed nozzles have failed to effectively and efficiently dispense fuel while recovering vapors. Such newly designed vapor recovery apparatus have recommended custom made fuel nozzles, which required a considerable capital investment while rendering others obsolete. The present invention provides an adapter means which can be used with all types of modified pollution control nozzles and accessories minimizing parts replacement while additionally providing a means for increasing their reliability in the recovery of vapor and eliminating the admixing of the fuel with the vapor in the vapor recovery system.